Tatsu
The Tatsu region is the region that the /tr/ainer's League Project metaverse revolves around. It is based on Hong Kong in its shape and culture, though many of the towns are based on other areas of the world. The name Tatsu comes from the Japanese word for Dragon in the Chinese zodiac. The Tatsu Region can also be initialized as /tr/, the name of the 4chan imageboard it originated on. The region, while very unique from many of the others, has virtually no indigenous Pokémon in its wildlife, save for a few rumors and legends. Instead, it contains the 649 Pokémon from the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Isshu. The Legendary Pokémon from those regions are also known to exist in Tatsu, but almost never appear to humans here, and have been proven uncapturable, so it's highly inadvisable to attempt it. Region History In antiquity, Tatsu was a spectacular world power, with Centria as its metaphorical 'Athens'. The arts used to be paramount in the lives of its residents. A few Pokemon were held in high regard in Tatsu, including Arcanine, Gyarados and Parasect. In a few corners of Tatsu, there are still temples whose elderly patrons are still devout. However, over time, foreigners arrived by ship and transformed its peaceful ports into prosperous boom cities like Centria and Noire City. Some of these foreigners were rowdy pillagers, who stormed the museums and temples of the region for their exotic treasures, which would all fetch a handsome price in other regions. While some of them went home, others stayed in Tatsu, moving further inland while desecrating its purity. Its original denizens retreated and lived quietly as the cities were built, taller and taller, with petty crime on the rise. Towns like Jade City and Giha City are overrun with crime and gang violence. Even those who resisted the change became corrupt by their profits from selling precious family heirlooms to the new order. Only a few towns still maintain their purity, like Primavera Town and Audubon Town. Eventually, a new organization called SOLARUS Inc. emerged on the horizon. They claimed to be the ones to bring Tatsu back from the brink of descending into a powerless state of thieves and liars. They claimed they would restore Tatsu to its former glory, reinstitute the old religion, and bring a 'new dawn' to the region, while donating to charity and doing other good deeds. They gained vast favor among people, and began their process of transforming the region. However, at the same time, a gang called Team Chandra popped up, and unrest is still on the rise. With SOLARUS's promises to change the region for the better, something isn't adding up... Pokémon League As with the rest of the world, Tatsu's populace enjoys Pokemon battling as a nearly-universal pastime, except for some of the pacifist monasteries and a few of the more laidback towns. The League in Tatsu is headed by Janus Dyson, and takes care of all affairs relating to Pokemon battling in Tatsu, including the maintenance of Gyms, selection of Gym Leaders, and hosting the yearly Pokemon league tournaments. There are eighteen League-sanctioned gyms in the region, 17 of which correspond to a Pokemon type, with the last one in Centria being multi-type. Trainers must earn eight badges from these gyms to be eligible for the next annual League competition. After earning 7 badges from any gym they please, they are summoned to their final test at the Centria gym and earn their 8th badge. The league sits on an island in the south of Tatsu, and its tournament is a points-based round-robin tournament. The Pokemon League happens once a year during "Battle Season", sort of like the NBA and NFL. Each trainer who's got 8 badges and has signed up has to face every other trainer in the qualifiers. The points are calculated as such: >Points per battle = (# of opponent Pokemon KO'd) - (# of your Pokemon KO'd) Like most tournaments, the winning trainer gets the chance to square off against the five most powerful trainers in the land - the Elite Four and Champion - for a chance to become the new champion trainer of Tatsu. Gym Cities/Towns Bug-Type Gym: Audubon Town. A growing town at the northeast corner of Tatsu. The leader is Vanessa Abbot, who gives out the Butterfly Badge. Dark-Type Gym: Noire City. A shady town with an active nightlife based on Montréal. The leader is Jérome, who gives out the Ruelle Badge. Dragon-Type Gym: ??????. A historic town that was a fortress in an ancient battle. The leader is ??????, who gives out the ?????? Badge. Electric-Type Gym: Wattsburg. An industrial town with a power plant and a pollution problem. The leader is Tessla Del, who gives out the Battery Badge. Fighting-Type Gym: ??????, a Shaolin-oriented town in up in some misty mountains. The leader is a male, who gives out the Focus Badge. Fire-Type Gym: Eureka City, a steam-powered town with a zeppelin gym. The leader is Oppenheimer, who gives out the ?????? Badge. Flying-Type Gym: Breezetop City, which exists atop Giha City. The leader is a female, who gives out the ?????? Badge. Ghost-Type Gym: Maltus Town, a suspicious town recovering from a deadly plague based on Fengdu. The leader is Doctor Jason de Lorme, who gives out the Wraith Badge. Grass-Type Gym: Primavera Town, a pastoral town running on clean energy. The leader is a woman who is possibly Tessla's mother, who gives out the ?????? Badge. Ground-Type Gym: Giha City, a lawless underground mining city. The leader is Simon Marshall, who gives out the Drill Badge. Ice-Type Gym: Akitla Town, a quiet snowy town with a river and home of a SOLARUS office. The leader is Svetlana, who gives out the Frost Badge. Normal-Type Gym: Victoria City, a posh, upper-class city. The leader is Elizabeth, who gives out the ?????? Badge. Poison-Type Gym. Meiro City, a tightly-knit slum sandwiched between two halves of Jade City, defended by the Ariados Brotherhood and based on the Kowloon Walled City. The leader is Hassan, who gives out the Web Badge. Psychic-Type Gym. ??????, a lively city with magic shows based on Macau. The leader is Merlon the Mystic, who gives out the Crystal Badge. Rock-Type Gym: Gaston Town, a town with a massive prison, a museum and an ex-con gym leader. The leader is a female, who gives out the ?????? Badge. Steel-Type Gym: Ironclad City, another industrial town. The leader is a Kamen Rider guy, who gives out the ?????? Badge. Water-Type Gym: Gondolia, a Venician city with an underwater hotel. The leader is a female, who gives out the ?????? Badge. Multi-Type Gym: Centria, the biggest city in Tatsu and home of the final gym challenge. The leader is Li Shan Fang, who gives out the ?????? Badge. Other Cities/Towns Jade City, the city divided in half, as two corporations fight for the prime spot: Meiro City. Smuggon University, a campus town with a university and battle dome that's home to The Smuggon Society for Competitive Battling. The Pokemon League. Other Areas Category:Region